Silent Night
by ZSilver
Summary: This year for Christmas Eve, everyone is going to Kaoru's & Misao's apartment. Romance mixes with their yearly routine. This is a songfic to silent night & a very sweet & sappy love story. KK AM SM YT SouTae R&R Please!(not good at summaries)


Ok, this is a little out there, but I wanted to try this any way. This is a songfic to the ever-popular Christmas song Silent Night. Merry Christmas to everyone on fanfiction.net! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't try and sue me you flying monkeys!! ("What is she yelling at?" "I dunno.") AU  
  
*MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! *  
  
Silent Night  
  
*Silent night, Holy night*  
  
Kaoru went running around her apartment building trying to find everything she needed. "Misao! Where are the lights? We need them to decorate for Christmas!" Misao stuck he head out of the room across from Kaoru's and stared blankly at her roommate. "Why do we need them?" Kaoru sighed in frustration. No matter how many times she explained it, her lectures usually fell on deaf ears. "I'm inviting Sano, and his bro, Soujiro, and Kenshin and his little sister Tsubame over. I think Yahiko has a crush on her and it's so cute!" "Is your older brother Aoshi coming too?" Kaoru looked over to her love stricken best friend and laughed at the drooling look that appeared on her face and giggled. "Yeah and so is my big sister Megumi." As if in response, the doorbell rang.  
  
*All is calm, all is bright  
  
Round yond virgin Mother and child*  
  
Kaoru laughed as she went to answer the door. She opened the door and came face to face with Kenshin. "Hello Kaoru! Merry Christmas!" He handed her a bouquet of flowers and kissed her on the cheek, and walked into the living room with a large Wal- mart bag filled with presents. Tsubame followed him in with two platters of cookies, candy, and more varieties of sweets. "Do you need help Tsubame?" "That's what I'm here for, Ugly." "Yahiko!" Kaoru's bokken appeared out of nowhere and whacked yahiko on the head. "How did you get here?" "Tsubame and Kenshin offered me a ride here when I got off work from the Akabeko."  
  
*Holy infant so tender and mild  
  
Sleep in heav'nly peace  
  
Sleep in heav'nly peace*  
  
"Did'ya forget about us Jou-chan?" Kaoru spun around to come face to face with the tall, spiky-haired Sanosuke and his never frowning younger brother, Soujiro. "Hey, I brought Tae with us so that we don't have to eat your cooking Jou- chan" "Smart thinking Sano!" "Keep talking like that Sano and Kaoru-dono will probably kick you out, de gozaru yo." Kaoru could not suppress her anger any longer. "Fine, if you men keep acting the way you are, then I can just take these," She bent down and picked up several presents addressed to the culprits, "And throw them out the window. You obviously don't want them." "NO! WE'LL BE GOOD WE PROMISE!" The boys bent on their knees and gave Kaoru their best puppy dog eyes. She burst out laughing. "These aren't your presents," she gasped, "They're for Aoshi and Megumi!" Sano and Yahiko looked at each other, dumbfounded.  
  
*Silent Night, Holy Night  
  
Shepherds quake, At the sight*  
  
"Hey Kaoru," Misao called, "When are we gonna go caroling?" "As soon as Aoshi and Megumi get here." "Did someone call us?" "Megumi! Aoshi!" Megumi walked in and chuckled. Sano leapt to his feet to help her with her coat, receiving some menacing glares from Aoshi and Yahiko. "So, now may we go Kaoru-san?" Tsubame asked. Everyone looked at the shy young girl with surprise written all over his or her faces. Kaoru was the first to recover. "Of course Tsubame-chan. Let's go! Sano, will you lock up since you're the last one out. Sano smirked a mischievous smile, suggesting that he had something up his sleeve. He threw on his coat and followed after the others.  
  
*Glories stream from heaven afar  
  
Heav'nly host sing "Alleluia"  
  
Christ the Savior is born  
  
Christ the Savior is born*  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Laughing, the Kenshin-gumi returned after the brisk night out caroling. "Hey, can we eat?" "Rooster-head, do you think about anything else other than food?" "Yeah I do Megitsune, and it's you." Megumi looked up to him and looked over him with her sharp, doctor's eyes. "Are you sick? Why are you acting like this?" "We're standing under mistletoe." Sano looked down into Megumi's eyes and saw happiness dance with laughter in her eyes as he bent down to share it with her. His lips touched hers for spit seconds before Sano deepened the kiss. Kaoru looked dreamily upon the happy unknowing couple and Kenshin came to join her. "Don't they look happy Kenshin?" "Yes they do Kaoru-dono." Kaoru turned her head back to the couple and sighed along with every other woman in the room. "Ok, break it up you two so we can open presents." "Yahiko! That was very rude and you had to ruin a perfectly beautiful moment." Megumi and Sano blushed at this remark. "Well I wanna open presents." "You know Yahiko," Kenshin said, "Christmas isn't about thinking about yourself, getting gifts, or even giving them. It's about being with the ones that you love and sharing some time with them on one full day or two. You have to remember that Christmas Eve is today and that Christmas Day is tomorrow, so we will spend even more time together. We rarely have any time to spend with others and we must cherish these days, because they will never come back." "But Yahiko's right, lets open presents!" "Sano!"  
  
*Silent Night, Holy Night  
  
Son of God, Love's pure light  
  
".and this one is for Kenshin, and here's two for Aoshi, and one for Misao," Tae was calling out the names for the presents and their receivers, "Ok, and this is the last one. And, um, there's no name on it. Whose gift is this?" Everyone looked up to see what Tae was talking about. She held out a small velvet square box with a tight lock on it. The key was nowhere to be found. Tae looked at everyone and then back to the box.  
"Tae," Kenshin piped up. "That is a gift that I left in the bag. It's meant for someone else." Kenshin crossed the room to take the small box from Tae and return to Kaoru's side. 'I thought I left this at home so that I could prepare longer. I guess someone wants me to do it tonight.' Kaoru looked over to Kenshin and gave him a box about twice as big as the box Tae handed over to him.  
"Alright, are all the presents handed out?" Misao asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well, we can open them."  
No sooner were the words out of Misao's mouth than loud sounds of wrapping paper were ripped from their respective packages. Misao stared open mouthed at the open box lying in her lap, then looked at Aoshi with joy written all over her facial features. Aoshi noticed Misao opening his present and her surprise. What he didn't expect was Misao jumping in to his lap and kissing him straight out on the lips.  
"Thank you for the diamond bracelet Aoshi."  
The rest of the gumi were flat out shocked at his response (A/N Because he actually had one. 0.0) "You're welcome Itachi." "But why?" "Aishitteru and you deserved it." He whispered in her ear. Tears of joy clouded Misao's eyes, but they weren't the only ones. Tsubame's eyes also filled with tears at her gift from Yahiko. "Yahiko I-" "Do you like them Tsubame?" "Yahiko I love them. But how did you know I like snowflakes? And that I needed earrings?" "A little bird told me." Emboldened by the courageous acts of the other men, Soujiro stood up and took his present over to his secret crush, Tae. "Here Tae." "Why thank you Soujiro." She shook the box's contents. "It's not more cooking ware is it?" She asked with a whole hearty grin. "No it is not." He replied with his trademark smile. She stared at him for a while before taking the package in her hand and opening it precariously. Inside was a wide, rectangular box, about 4 inches long. Tae looked up to Soujiro's face with confusion to verify that the present was for her before looking down to open it. What was inside caused the tears to run down her face in delight. Tae rose and kissed Soujiro on the cheek and proceeded to hug the ever-smiling boy. A bright blush crept its way onto Soujiro's childlike features. Sitting in the palm of Tae's hand was a beautiful silver necklace with an emerald pendant at the end, Tae's favorite gem.  
  
*Radiant beams from thy Holy face  
  
With the dawn of redeeming grace*  
  
Kaoru smiled at the couples and sat with Kenshin. 'It feels so right being with her.' His arm snaked its way around Kaoru's waist and she leaned into his warmth.  
"I'm so glad that everyone's happy."  
Kaoru looked down onto Kenshin's lap where she spotted the present she gave him.  
"Kenshin, you haven't opened the present I gave you."  
"I'll open it now then." Kenshin started to open the package by picking up the tape so as not to tear the actual wrapping paper.  
"Kenshin just tear it." Kaoru uttered impatiently.  
He smiled at her and moved to tear the paper. He frowned at the box underneath, trying to figure out the box's content's. Kenshin opened the box as Kaoru looked on to see his reaction. Inside the box was a beautiful, two-toned Rolex watch.  
"I don't know what to say."  
Kaoru was glad for his reaction, but she wished Kenshin had given her something as well.  
  
*Jesus Lord at thy birth*  
  
"So, is everyone ready to light the house?" Megumi asked.  
"Yes!"  
Soujiro took Tae's hand in an embrace and stood in front of the house. Megumi led Sano by the hand outside to watch the last of their Christmas traditions through, followed by Tsubame and Yahiko both under Yahiko's coat to escape the snow. Aoshi and Kenshin stood behind Misao and Kaoru, who bent down to plug in the lights. Kaoru stopped and looked around at the beautiful setting. 'To think, that everyone here has someone to love under the falling snow. It's just like it was here by magic.'  
"What are you waiting for Jou-chan?"  
"Just thinking Sano."  
"Well, don't think Ugly. Plug in the lights!" yahiko exclaimed.  
She smiled and turned around to plug the outlet into the socket. At first, nothing happened. Then, a single light lit up, followed by many more multicolored and white lights skyrocketing throughout the apartment porch. Everyone stared in wonder as Christmas made its way into his or her hearts as the city's large clock rang twelve times, signaling the birth of the Lord. Kaoru stood up and marveled at the sight. Kenshin took the small box Tae had found earlier, out of his pocket. He took Kaoru's hand and gazed into the sapphire eyes that he fell in love with.  
"Kaoru, Merry Christmas."  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin with confusion and bewilderment and took the small box from his hand and tore the wrapping. She opened the black velvet box and pure ecstasy crossed her face.  
"Kaoru Kamiya, will you stand by my side.forever. as my wife?"  
"Kenshin Himura, I wouldn't want to live my life with any one else."  
Kaoru jumped into his arms in a loving embrace. Kenshin took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. The ring was a simple band with a diamond shaped cut sapphire in the middle. On the inside of the band, there was an inscription that read: Every time I look at this ring I see your eyes. I love you Kaoru. -Kenshin.  
"Hey Kaoru!"  
"What is it Misao?"  
"You're standing under mistletoe." Misao smiled.  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked up at the small plant above their heads. Kenshin looked into kaoru's eyes to get her attention, and tehn he kissed her, in front of everyone. And then he deepened it. Neither had ever felt such bliss and happiness in their lives.  
  
*Jesus Lord at thy birth*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooo. How did I do? This was just a one shot, but if I get a lot of reviews, and if you guys want me to continue, then I will. Please tell me how badly I did. I don't mind getting flames. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! Happy Holidays! ^^ 


End file.
